Another World
by pandasandpenguins
Summary: Damon leaves Mystic Falls to move on from the fact that Elena chose Stefan over him. As he tries to start over with his life, he meets a vampire who turns out to be a very special one. Damon helps her find out her real identity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Damon decided to make a stop in the small bar that he passed through. He entered the room and saw just a few people inside. Everyone was quiet, listening to the lady singing on the stage. _Good voice, good looks. No wonder they are quiet_ , he thought. He went to the bar, ordered a glass of bourbon and closed his eyes as he enjoyed his drink.

For months now, Damon has been on the run, jumping from one state to another. The last he saw of Mystic Falls was when Elena decided that she really wanted to be with Stefan. Damon knew there was nothing he could do anymore. Stefan and Damon have both been in love with Elena. But Elena and Stefan were both doppelgangers or shadow selves created by witches as an act of balancing nature. And, according to everyone with doppelganger knowledge, the two are destined to find each other and fall in love.

He felt so much pain that not even killing everyone in Mystic Falls could distract him from. He just packed his bags and left. He'd spent weeks in a state that he feels like staying in and looks for people he could feed from. That was his life now. No heroic or diabolical plans. No direction. He just did what he wanted to. He lived a normal vampire life. He just focused on looking for a source of blood. He usually picks states with large populations. And his victims are usually people who are dying for attention. They would come with him without any suspicion or any hesitation.

He eyed the singer on the staged through his empty glass. _Well, she looks delicious_ , he thought. She glanced at his direction and saw Damon smiling at her. She smiled back as she continued singing her song. _That was easy_ , Damon whispered to himself. He applauded with the rest of the crowd as the lady finished her song and bowed. He stood up when he saw her leave the staged.

"Care for a drink?", Damon asked her.

"Well, I don't usually talk to strangers, but I think I could really use a free drink right now.", she answered. Damon ordered two bourbons for them as they both sat down on the bar.  
"I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore", he told her.  
"Aya Howell", she answered back as she reached out her hands to shake his. To her surprise, he took her hand and kissed it. She blushed. _What a gentleman_ , she thought.  
"So what brings you to this bar? I play here almost every day and I'm pretty sure I've never seen you here before.", she asked Damon.  
"Let's just say I'm looking for a new place to hang out. I'm trying to have a fresh start." he answered.  
"Oooh. 'Sounds like a bad love story to me.", Aya teased.  
" _That_ is the understatement of the century. But I didn't invite you here to just rant about history.", he told her with a grin on his face.  
"Oh, I think I know exactly why you invited me.", she answered in an implying tone.  
"We'll see about that.", Damon grinned as he thought about draining the blood from the body of the clueless girl in front of him.

Hours passed and the two continued drinking and chatting and flirting with each other through the night. Damon could tell that Aya was not yet drunk but it was obvious that the alcohol had already affected her. He didn't need her to be drunk. He just needed her to be brave enough to come with him alone. He glanced at the clock on the other side of the bar and looked at the smile on Aya's face. Clearly, she was having a good time talking to him. She wouldn't think twice about coming with him.

"You wanna get out of here?", Damon asked her.  
"Where are we going?", she asked, a bit puzzled as she watched Damon hand money to the bartender.  
"You'll find out" he said as he stood up and took her hand and led her out of the place.

They walked, tuning from street to street until they reached a deserted path with no post lamps. Aya noticed that there was no one else in there. She hasn't been there before. She tried to remember where the path was headed to but she had always been bad with directions.

"Uhm. Are you sure you know where we are going to?", she asked Damon, still looking around trying to make sense of where they are.  
"Yep. This is exactly where I want us to be.", he stopped and turned to face her.

"Don't move, don't make a sound.", he said, as he used his vampire ability to compel her. Aya was just staring at him with a confused look on her face. Damon's face suddenly changed and he made a move to bite her neck.  
"Oh my God! You're also a _vampire_?", Aya yelled out loud and Damon froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Damon was frozen as she stared at the smile on Aya's face.  
"What are you talking about?", he said, trying to look confused so that she wouldn't suspect anything. _Is she on vervaine_ , he thought to himself. He couldn't think of any other reason as to why she can't be compelled but he also couldn't understand why she would be using an herb that is the only weakness of vampires. For one, that plant is really rare. And there doesn't seem to be any other vampires near this place.

"Come on. Don't act like you don't know. I saw your face. Your _vampire_ face.", Aya insisted. Damon couldn't make sense of the excitement on Aya's voice and face. Why does she seem so happy to know that he is a vampire?  
"You don't have to pretend. I'm a vampire, too. That's how I know. I saw your face. I make that face, too, you know.", Aya explained with excitement.

Damon stood there still dumbfounded by the turn of events. She was a vampire? There was so much he doesn't understand. Like where's her daylight ring.

"Okay, I won't deny it. I'm a vampire, just like you. And I was looking for someone to feed on. Clearly, you are not the right choice for that. So just forget about this and carry on with your life. I'm going to leave now." Damon said, turning to flee the scene.  
"No, wait! Please stay. I haven't met anyone like me before. Please. I need to talk to someone like me. There's so much i want to ask. Please.", Aya pleaded him.

Damon stared at her thinking about what his next move would be. Staying is not a bad idea. It's not like he's in a hurry or anything. He has all the time in the world. Plus, teaching her would be some sort of distraction he never had before. Maybe it would help. He could at least try.

"Fine.", Damon said sounding a little bit annoyed.  
Aya smiled and exhaled with happiness. She took his hand, "Let's go some place we could talk".


End file.
